parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Vanessa in Wonderland
Cast *Alice - Vanessa Bloome (Bee Movie) *Alice's Sister - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Dinah - Parappa the Rapper *The White Rabbit - Snagglepuss *The Doorknob - Rafiki (The Lion King; 1994) *The Dodo - The Scarecrow (The Wizard of Oz) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Mort and King Julien (Madagascar) *The Walrus - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *The Carpenter - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Bill the Lizard - Nails the Spider (Cool World) *The Rose - Lindsay (Total Drama) *The Caterpillar - Geppetto (Pinocchio; 1940) *The Caterpillar as Butterfly - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *The Bird in the Tree - Linda Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *The Cheshire Cat - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) *The Mad Hatter - Cobra Bubbles (Lilo & Stitch) *The March Hare - Louis the Alligator (The Princess and the Frog) *The Dormouse - Iago (Aladdin; 1992) *The Card Painters - Aladdin (Aladdin; 1992), Peter Pan, and Hercules *The Queen of Hearts - Stacy Hirano (Phineas and Ferb) *The King of Hearts - Dick Dastardly (Wacky Races) Scenes *Vanessa in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits *Vanessa in Wonderland Part 2 - Vanessa is Bored ("In a World of My Own") *Vanessa in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Lion ("I'm Late") *Vanessa in Wonderland Part 4 - Vanessa Meets Rafiki/The Bottle on the Table *Vanessa in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Vanessa ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") *Vanessa in Wonderland Part 6 - Vanessa Meets Mort and King Julien ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands") *Vanessa in Wonderland Part 7 - The Ant and the Cricket *Vanessa in Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William *Vanessa in Wonderland Part 9 - A Spider with a Ladder ("We'll Smoke the Blighter Out") *Vanessa in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") *Vanessa in Wonderland Part 11 - Vanessa Meets Geppetto ("How Doth the Little Crocodile") *Vanessa in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Vanessa *Vanessa in Wonderland Part 13 - Vanessa Meets the Cheshire Panther ("'Twas Brilling") *Vanessa in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") *Vanessa in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; Snagglepuss Arrives Again) *Vanessa in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood *Vanessa in Wonderland Part 17 - Vanessa Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") *Vanessa in Wonderland Part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards March/Stacy of Hearts *Vanessa in Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Panther Arrives Yet Again *Vanessa in Wonderland Part 20 - Vanessa's Trail/"The Unbirthday Song" (Reprise) *Vanessa in Wonderland Part 21 - Vanessa's Flight/The Finale *Vanessa in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Gallery Vanessa bee movie.jpg|Vanessa Bloome as Alice Honey Lemon Pose.png|Honey Lemon as Alice's Sister IMG 0528.png|Parappa the Rapper as Dinah Snagglepuss.png|Snagglepuss as the White Rabbit Rafiki.jpg|Rafiki as the Doorknob Snapshot 1 (8-29-2014 3-38 PM).png|The Scarecrow as the Dodo Mort (Madagascar).jpg|Mort as Tweedledee King Julien.jpg|King Julien as Tweedledum Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as the Walrus Jiminy cricket disney.png|Jiminy Cricket as the Carpenter Nails.jpg|Nails as Bill the Lizard Lindsay.png|Lindsay as the Rose Geppetto 1940 Pinocchio.jpeg|Geppetto as the Caterpillar Quasimodo.jpg|Quasimodo as the Caterpillar as Butterfly MOM on the Phone.png|Linda Flynn as the Bird in the Tree Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera as the Cheshire Cat Cobra Bubbles.jpg|Cobra Bubbles as the Mad Hatter Louis.jpg|Louis the Alligator as the March Hare Iago.gif|Iago as the Dormouse Aladdin076.jpg|Aladdin, Peter Pan in Peter Pan.jpg|Peter Pan, and Hercules.jpg|Hercules as the Card Painters Stacy Hirano.jpg|Stacy Hirano as the Queen of Hearts DickDastardly.png|Dick Dastardly as the King of Hearts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Vhs Category:Not Completed Bad